The present invention relates to a metal laminate gasket with a plate connecting device, which connects metal plates for constituting the metal laminate gasket.
A metal laminate gasket is formed of a plurality metal plates laminated together. Thus, after the metal plates are laminated, the laminated plates are connected to prevent disassembly of the gasket.
In case a gasket includes a grommet or a turned portion, the gasket may be connected together by the grommet or the turned portion without using a connecting device. However, if the gasket does not have the grommet or the turned portion, the metal plates are connected together by the connecting device.
In one connecting device, a lower plate may be provided with flaps, which are turned over an upper plate to connect the upper and lower plates together. In this case, at least four flaps are required to properly connect the plates together. Also, if one or more middle plates are installed between the upper and lower plates, the middle plate may not be securely retained between the upper and lower plates.
In order to solve the above problems, the plates may be connected together by spot welding. Alternatively, laminated plates may be integrally dented, wherein the bottom portions of the dent are enlarged to firmly connect the plates together [Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) 4-28272].
However, in case an outer plate is covered with a coating, or a gasket includes metal plates which are not suitable for pressing or welding, forming of dents or welding is not appropriate for connecting the plates together.
Further, in case the welding or dents are used for connecting the plates, it is required to establish portions for the welding or dents in the gasket so that the sealing ability of the gasket is not affected by the welding or dents. In this case, also, some restrictions may be imposed in forming the holes for the cylinder bores, water, oil and so on. As a result, assembly or processing cost of the gasket may rise.
The present invention has been made to obviate the above problems in the conventional techniques.
One object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket, wherein metal plates can be easily and securely connected together without using specific spaces for connecting the plates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, which can provide surface pressure around a connecting portion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, wherein the plates are securely connected together even if the gasket includes a coating or a plate unsuitable for pressing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.